


Lewd times with Leafeon 2

by commendablecervid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Porn, Smut, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commendablecervid/pseuds/commendablecervid
Summary: btw here's the first one https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944275
Relationships: Leafia | Leafeon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 13





	Lewd times with Leafeon 2

**Author's Note:**

> btw here's the first one https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944275

The taste was minty and fresh this time, with faintly earthy notes reminiscent of parsley. A glob of the gel formed slowly on the tip of my tongue, and I spread it around my cheeks and palate. Or tried to, anyway—the fluid seemed more inclined to remain a single mass, such was its viscosity. Soon enough I simply gave up and let it slide down my throat. The sensation it left behind burned initially, but yielded to a vivid, numbing coldness by the time it reached my stomach. It was like moonshine mixed with menthol.

My stomach grumbled, prompting Leafeon to lay down her book and glance back at me. She chuckled, and shook her head as she removed her vine from my mouth. “Tut tut,” she said. “Methinks you may have had a little too much.”

“I… wanna drrrink… aaaalll thhhe jelly-stufff…” As though to prove Leafeon’s point, I launched into a coughing fit.

Leafeon scooched toward me to get a better view of my face and watched me with her eyebrows knit. I didn’t realize it at the time, but looking back on it, she was making sure I didn’t choke.

After some arduous heaving, I expelled a glob of gel out onto the quilt beneath me. Strands of the fluid dangled from my lips, and a trail clung to the back of my throat as I tried to clear it. I flopped over onto my side and took a couple ragged breaths. “It’s fiiine… I _feel_ goood…”

Leafeon laughed, and curled a vine around my jaw. “Well, no more for now. I’m cutting you off.” She tilted my head toward her and licked my cheek.

I grumbled, but instead of protesting I pulled Leafeon into my embrace and spooned her. Her scent was warm, like sun-drenched pollen, and the way my hand disappeared under the voluminous fur of her belly made me think of cottonwood seeds. We had a massive seedfall a few months ago, and I remember when I first looked out the window and thought it was snowing. Little white tufts floated in the wind like fireflies, and blanketed the grass. They had felt so fluffy under my bare feet, too light to the touch to even tickle.

Within Leafeon’s delicate furscape hid a faint row of bumps—her nipples, I realized. I stopped to give one of these a gentle tweak. “I wanna… see iff I c’n… get _you_ off now, you little… li’l leeeafy…”

“Oh, I can take care of myself just fine. You don’t need to worry about me.”

I pouted, despite the fact that Leafeon couldn’t see my face. “That’s no _fuunn_ …”

Leafeon chuckled. “Well, if it’s fun for you, then that’s a different matter. Just don’t feel obliged to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“You’re too _nice…_ ” I planted a big, loud kiss on the back of Leafeon’s head, staining her fur with gel. Then I lowered my hand just a little, and massaged her thigh. Her purring had a slightly twittery quality to it, like a cricket’s song played in slow motion.

“Hm…” Leafeon said. “Now this I quite like…”

“Yeeah, you gotta take cccare of… you know, your muscllles…”

“Right, sure.”

I was rougher with her than if I had been sober, but she seemed to relish it. The harder I squeezed her, the more she purred, like a blissed-out chew toy.

“I looove you, little leaf…” I said as I drummed my fingers along her belly.

“I love you too.”

Despite my emboldened condition, my heart leapt in my chest. It was one thing that she had reciprocated at all, but the fact that she was so casual about it…

Leafeon giggled. “What, did you think I would just do this stuff with anyone? You ought to know how much you mean to me by now.”

“Leafeon…” I buried my face in the fur at the back of her neck and took a deep breath.

“Oh boy, here come the waterworks.”

I laughed, because there were already tears forming in my eyes. “S-shut up, you silly… ah ha ha…”

Leafeon chuckled herself. “Silly indeed, yes.”

Laughter overcame me for the next few minutes, a simmering kind that ebbed and flowed like the tide. All the while I ran my hands up and down Leafeon’s body as though to slather her in my gratitude.

Leafeon looked back at me once I had finally settled down, her eyes like burnished mahogany. “You’re very sweet,” she said with a little smile.

“Not as sweet ’s yooou…” I closed my eyes and touched my nose to hers. “Annd I almost forgot abouut… about getting you off…”

“Ah, no rush. Whenever you feel like it.”

I brought my hand down to her loins and felt around. I had to prod a bit before I could find the slit I was looking for. So subtle. I pressed my middle and index fingers against it gently, as though to coax it open.

“…I guess you feel like it now, then,” Leafeon said. “Well, feel free. I’m ready for you.”

I pushed a little harder, and gradually my fingers sank inside. I noticed right away that she was hot as hell; maybe it was just from the tightness of the opening, but I figured if this was what a leafeon felt like, I didn’t even want to go near a fire-type. The closest thing I could compare it to was a water bottle that had been left out in the sun.

I wiggled my fingers around gently to get a sense of how much… well, wiggle room I had. Not much, it seemed—Leafeon was as firm as rubber.

“Wheerre to from herre, capt’n?”

“Uh, a little deeper if you can?”

I obeyed.

“I little bit more than that. A little more. There, you feel that?”

“Uh, no…?”

Leafeon grunted. “Well, okay, I’ve never been in there myself aside from vines, so I don’t really know how it feels… But right around there is where you’re gonna wanna… stimulate.”

“Ookay. And if you’re wond’ring, it feels looovely. Verrry sultry.”

Leafeon’s laughter was a little more vocal than usual—I had caught her by surprise. “I’m flattered.”

I stroked Leafeon’s inside, making slight corrections as instructed. It was surprisingly strenuous; I had to go slower than I really wanted to to keep my hand from getting sore. But I could tell by Leafeon’s uneven breathing that I was having some effect.

“Yeah, there you go,” Leafeon exhaled. “You’ve got the hang of it pretty good… Just keep going, even if you have to slow down…”

“Okay.” I kissed Leafeon’s shoulder, and shortly after, was struck with inspiration. I dug messily around her fur with my free hand until I found one of her nipples and gave it a gentle pinch. “’re yoou… into that at aall?”

“Uh, actually, yeah… You wouldn’t mind doing it a little harder, would you?”

“But of course.” I rolled her nipple between my fingers, and pinched until she sucked in a breath.

“Okay, shit, wow… That’s hard to really do with…” She swallowed. “With vines…”

“Mm, so wee’ve founnd soommething I’m ggood for.”

“Yeah… Damn…”

It was a little tricky to stimulate her nipples along with her insides—like rubbing one’s belly while patting one’s head—but I got the hand of it. Leafeon started panting, and as the minutes passed her breaths grew more and more audible.

“Would noow be a ggood time to teell you how beauuutiful you are?”

“Uh…”

“Your leaves’re so pretty… ‘nd your body is ssso… _lithe_ , i’s like… I can feeel your bones, an’ everything…”

Leafeon wiped her mouth, and, in all likelihood, rolled her eyes. “Is that… really your best… pillow talk…”

“Well… I mean…”

“It’s fine, just…” She sucked in a breath. “I can’t believe I’m really… about to cum… to such… poorly-articulated flattery…”

Leafeon’s convulsions started a few seconds later, and I pressed her against my chest to keep her in place. I planted a kiss behind her ear as I redoubled my efforts, stroking her harder than before. My arm was going to be sore tomorrow, but that was alright.

A little mewl escaped Leafeon’s lips, and her jaw stiffened as she shuddered. A strand of drool trailed languidly down from her mouth, and though she made a passing attempt she couldn’t quite recover it before it hit the quilt. Then her front paws curled up against her chest and her hind legs seized up as another wave of pleasure swept her over. She clenched inside, again and again, hard enough that I felt the beginnings of pins and needles in my fingers. I panted along with her as I worked my muscles past the point of pain, determined to squeeze every bit of pleasure from her body. I was finally rewarded with a proper moan toward the end, a sort of desperate, trilling caterwaul that crescendoed sharply, then slowly ebbed and sank until it was just a whimper, and then a gentle hum in Leafeon’s chest.

Then Leafon’s convulsions finally began to subside, and she swallowed audibly. “Ah… Okay, okay, that’s enough…”

I stopped, and gradually removed my fingers. “You surre you don’t wanna… try an’ cum again?”

“In a bit, if you’re up to it…” She shuddered. “I’ll admit I didn’t think having someone else do it would be that enjoyable…”

“Well, I’m haapppy to serrve…”

“And I’m grateful for it.”

We rested quietly for a while before starting again. I brought Leafeon to many a climax that evening before she finally tired out and let herself go limp in my arms. I felt so fulfilled holding her against me, as though she were a part of my body I had been missing all this time.

Leafeon’s purring faded as she fell asleep, eventually yielding to clear, quiet breaths. I followed suit not long after, my lips pressed against her neck in a lingering kiss.


End file.
